


Meeting You

by RyderWryter



Series: Chest Pass To My Heart <3 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bullying, First Meetings, Freshman Year, Friendship, I know I used to be one, It's really not that bad, M/M, Prequel, Yurak equals Keith bc main story plot, and brooding, becoming, but still, but they're just soft okay??, i love them, idk how to rate, ik high schoolers are like huff and groan, ninth grade, rated T for bullies??, to my main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyderWryter/pseuds/RyderWryter
Summary: The first day of high school always seemed like it'd be so intimidating, but Lance was excited. He didn’t let the rumors of Garrison High scare him. He was ready to make friends. At the very leastone. And boy did he.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Chest Pass To My Heart <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short prequel to Chest Pass To My Heart that I wrote like five months ago lol it's not essential to read to understand the main story, but gives a little more insight on how Keith and Lance met and became friends. I'm posting at perfect timing (not bc I forgot about it or anything...) bc ch 13 discusses their school life a smidge ;)

Lance looked around his homeroom with a bright smile and curious eyes. These were the people he was going to be with all year. Each period their teachers would switch out for different academics with knowledge of a distinct subject to teach them, but their classmates would remain the same.

It didn’t provide many options for vast socialization, but Lance was determined to make it work. He may have been naive, but at least he wasn’t an aloof pessimist. Not like the kid with a buzzcut next to him. His body language already made it obvious that he wasn’t looking for a conversation.

Though, Lance always did like a challenge.

Within the first day, Lance learned a lot about that kid that sat next to him in the back of the class. Apparently his name was Yurak Kogane and he liked to eat lunch alone, and  _ apparently  _ he would beat up anyone who angered him. Yurak was rumored to be scrappy in all the negative connotations of the word.

Lance wondered why.

It didn’t make much sense for someone to be mean just for the sake of it. Were his parents mean to him? Was he getting enough to eat? Did his poor haircut make him cranky? Lance wouldn’t like having a buzzcut either. Maybe he hadn’t had many good role models in his life.

Whatever the reason was, Lance was determined to befriend him.

Lance was still trying to make other friends at the same time, but as he started trying to talk to Yurak more, people seemed less interested in talking to Lance. One girl actually told him that if Lance was going to interact with “that weird kid” then she didn’t want anything to do with him. Which just didn’t make any sense to him.

Because Lance quickly learned that Yurak was actually a good guy.

It started with Yurak folding his arms across his chest like he usually did and responding to Lance with, “No, thanks.”

Lance couldn’t even care that Yurak had rejected his proposal to work on the class project together. He was too focused on the fact that he’d actually said two words to him! Because after a week of getting little one-word answers from him, Lance finally got a full sentence. Sure, it wasn’t a long one, but it was still progress.

That event had apparently opened up the dam that was Yurak’s vocabulary, because every other time Lance talked to him he said at least two words back.  _ Every  _ time. Lance wasn’t above counting in his head either, so he knew.

But the real catalyst for their friendship and Lance’s better understanding of Yurak happened about two weeks into the school year. It was around lunchtime when Yurak slipped away from the throngs of students headed to the cafeteria. It was so he could go hide outside behind the school. Alone. Like always.

Lance was finally going to ask to join him. He had felt like their little conversations were getting to a point where it wouldn’t be insane of Lance to eat lunch with him. So he waited a few minutes and then walked out the back doors, where he’d always see Yurak sneak out.

If Lance had been really smart, he would’ve followed him directly, because as he walked outside he didn’t see Yurak. Only the baseball diamond among the track and field areas. It wasn’t like there were many places to really go, so Lance started walking to the right. Maybe he was by the basketball courts.

And he was.

But he wasn’t alone.

Three older kids had him pinned against the brick wall in the back, looking absolutely feral. Just witnessing the scene sent Lance’s heart thudding with fear. But he gripped his lunchbox as he started storming over, ready to give those bullies a piece of his mind.

That’s when the smallest bully punched Yurak in the face, the other two quickly joining in with a nauseating excitement. Lance’s eyes widened as he immediately started running toward them, dropping his forgotten lunch.

Everything went extremely fast. Almost too fast for Lance to even recall what had happened exactly. But he did know that Yurak was scrappy in all the positive connotations as well. He held his own once Lance had been able to distract his bullies, causing them to release Yurak. They managed to come out of the fight victorious, watching the three older kids running back toward the school. No doubt about to tattle, because that’s the feeling Lance got from those no good little baby-

“Thanks.” Yurak breathed, wiping the blood from his nose.

Lance turned to look into Yurak’s intense indigo eyes.

_ Wow. _

“N-no problem.” Lance stuttered. “Are you okay?”

Yurak nodded, looking down at the bruises on his hands.

He was closing up again, reverting to his old ways of answering Lance. His heart panged as he frowned sadly at the kid in front of him. “You’re not actually mean. Are you, Yurak?”

His indigo eyes snapped back up to Lance’s, searching for something. Maybe a punchline or some sort of tell that Lance was about to make fun of him. But Yurak wouldn’t find it, because Lance really did care.

He swallowed. “I’d like to think I’m not.” Yurak sat down against the brick wall he had been held against mere minutes ago.

“Do you think people look at your injuries and just assume you’re the bully?” Lance joined him on the ground.

Yurak shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Why don’t you tell them how it really is?” Lance quirked his head, looking over at him.

Yurak sighed. “Cuz it doesn’t really matter. People think what they want to think. Truth or not. Nobody wants to talk to some orphan kid anyway. I’m  _ weird _ .” He said the word like it had been spat at him too many times to care about anymore.

Lance rested his head on the wall behind them, looking up at the sky. “I’ll admit it. You are a bit hard to approach, but that’s not ‘cause you're an orphan or  _ weird _ .” He turned his head to meet Yurak’s indigo eyes. “It’s probably ‘cause you’re cautious with who you let get close to you.” Lance shrugged a shoulder. “I mean that’s just my guess, but it’s definitely not because you’re weird. I think you’re pretty cool, Kogane.”

Lance watched Yurak swallow thickly. “...thanks.”

“So which do you prefer?” Lance tilted his head in thought. “Yurak or Kogane? I know I like just Lance but some people like other things.”

“Uh, I don’t know.” He shrugged.

“Well, what do your friends usually call you?” Lance shifted toward Yurak slightly, instinctively wanting to look him in the eyes as they talked, but Yurak was turned away from him, face looking in the opposite direction.

“I wouldn’t know seeing as I don’t have any.”

“Oh.” Lance blinked. “You do now.”

Yurak finally turned to face him, looking up with those same hard indigo eyes, but they were a fraction softer than they usually were. 

“I-if you want to. We don’t have to be friends or anything! B-but I think I’d really like to…” Lance managed to get out, his heart thudding in his chest the entire time.

Being friends with Yurak would be social suicide, but the thought didn’t even cross Lance’s mind. He had really wanted to make at the very least  _ one  _ friend. So Yurak was all he’d need.

“Uh, okay.”

Lance lit up. “Awesome.” He smiled brightly at his new friend.

“Awesome.” Yurak echoed, looking a little new to the whole friend thing.

They were quiet for a moment, but Yurak eventually broke the silence right before Lance was about to. “Uh, do you like streetball?” He nodded to the courts in front of them.

Lance blinked for a moment, then shrugged. “I’ve always been into basketball, but I think I’m too scared to play streetball.” He gave a laugh.

Yurak almost smiled. “It’s not scary. Trust me.”

“Oh, is it hard?”

He shook his head. “It’s got less rules than real basketball. I can teach you.”

“Okay, yeah.” He smiled brightly at him. “My mamá always told me streetball was too aggressive for me. Maybe that’s why I thought I couldn’t do it…”

“Do parents usually overworry like that?” Yurak asked, genuinely wondering.

“I guess.” Lance nodded, almost forgetting that Yurak had said he was an orphan. “Well, Mamá sure does.”

“Oh.” Yurak breathed, then stood. “Uh, well, I don’t think she’ll mind if I show you this one move. It’s not dangerous at all.”

“Alright!” Lance couldn’t help the smile taking over his face. 

He could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. He was already starting to care about Yurak. How could he not? He was such a nice guy. A completely misunderstood and beautiful soul. And if Yurak didn’t have his own parents to care for him, then Lance would just have to care about him enough to make up for it. He figured it’d be easy because it came so natural to him. He’d make sure to overworry too—show him that he had someone in his life that would since no one else did. He’d make sure no bullies tried hurting him again. He’d make sure he would have someone to be there for him. And he’d definitely make sure Yurak would be able to smile with him one day.

Because that’s what friends did.

And that’s what Lance would do.

**Author's Note:**

> I read over this like once so sry if there are errors lol  
>   
> If I'm not lazy, I see sooo many ways I could expand upon this passage in the future, but we'll see *shrug* but like this is honestly so short and I have too many thoughts and there's so much I could say but I'm too busy to worry about this atm sooo idk lmao i'm a wreck
> 
> thank you for reading!! <333


End file.
